T U T O R I A L
by MiyukiShinodaMindFreak
Summary: Carolyn Stoddard tutors Barnabas Collins on everything he needs to know about the 70's. Something unexpected happens. A Carolyn X Barnabas one-shot fanfiction. DISAGREE with this pairing, then DON'T PROCEED! Warning: LolitaXHumbert theme alert...


A/N: I've just watched Dark Shadows recently and I think it's a great movie although I have no idea that it's actually based on a tv series. Well, so much for being left behind. Just to be safe, the rating is M because of the LolitaXHumbert elements in this story. Anyway, this pairing might be considered weird by some people but I don't know why I had to write about them. I know it sounds like Twilight & Lolita collided but let me tell you this; 1. I wasn't thinking of Twilight while writing this. Like puhleezzz. 2. Carolyn is not stupid like Bella. 3. Barnabas can do better than Edward. 4. Maybe I have gone overboard ever since reading the Lolita novel, so…what gives? Anyway, if you solely disagree with this pairing, I suggest you click the 'Back' button of your browser before you start downgrading me for such a story. You have been warned by MiyukiShinodaMindFreak.

Disclaimer: I don't own** ANYTHING** related to the Dark Shadows movie or tv series. It's** solely owned** by the producers, the directors and the story writer for both the series and movie. I'm just doing this for entertainment purpose.

* * *

The vampire with jet black hair stands there; waiting for his great grand ten to the power of god knows what niece to return to her room to give him advice about the current era he is in.

Barnabas Collins loves staring at Carolyn Stoddard, admiring her blonde hair as she tells him everything he needs to know in order to survive in that century.

The teenager would sometimes call him 'stupid' just to tease him but he feels no shame being humiliated by a girl of that age. It feels as if it does not downgrade his status for some apparent reason.

Today, Carolyn would tutor him to dance and socialise a bit with other people of the 70's era.

"So, there you are, waiting for me as usual after I come back from school," says a voice which belongs to the only teenage girl in Collinswood.

Barnabas turns around and stares directly at the jaded teenager, dressed in a sleeveless dark blue dress with a matching dark blue boots.

"Welcome home, Carolyn," the vampire says as the girl walks pass him and heads up the stairs to her room.

"Yeah," she answers dully as she unlocks the door.

They enter the room.

Carolyn drops her bag to the floor and slides the elastics that hold back her hair in a ponytail.

Barnabas sits on the usual chair and locks his eyes on the strands of blonde hair right in front of him.

Carolyn runs her fingers in her hair before brushing her hair with her favourite brush.

She could shivers going down her spine whenever Barnabas is behind her, alone with her in her room. Although she does appear cold and tough in front of him, but she is actually afraid of him.

Carolyn turns back to look at Barnabas. His eyes are transfixed on her.

"How long would you want me to tutor you about everything you need to know about the current time?" she asks, hoping that it would be over soon.

Barnabas isn't satisfied yet and he will not stop until he is ready.

"Until I feel confident to actually walk out of this mansion alone," he says coldly.

"Fine," the girl replies with an edge of sourness in her tone.

She walks over to the shelf of records and chooses one from it. She places it on the record player and plays it.

"This is what's usually played at discos and on the radios. It's fast and everyone dances however they want to," Carolyn says in a as a matter of fact manner.

"Sounds like noise to me," Barnabas says in a sarcastic manner.

Carolyn rolls her eyes and scoffs, "Whatever."

The girl slowly moves her body to the beat of the song as Barnabas looks at her incredulously. He could not believe this is called 'dancing'.

"Do you want to learn or not?" she asks, feeling irritated at the way he looks at her.

"If this is what I have to do to be a part of today's society, then be it," Barnabas says monotonously as he stands up.

The vampire walks over to Carolyn and imitates her movements. He feels very ridiculous.

Once awhile Carolyn would correct his movements while rolling her eyes at him with annoyance. She can't believe that she is tutoring a vampire to dance and to adapt to the surroundings. And the fact that he is her distant uncle who's undead.

The track of the record proceeds with a slower track after awhile. Carolyn and Barnabas slow down their movements. They have been laughing at each other's silly movements and jokes. Carolyn couldn't believe that she is actually laughing at herself a bit today. In addition to that, she seems to be less cold towards him after a few tracks. Today's session seems to be less tension than the previous ones.

"You're quite a good dancer, Barnabas," Carolyn says.

"You should have seen me dancing a long time ago. We danced to classical music," Barnabas says as he moves closer to Carolyn.

Carolyn nods and says, "I think I do have one classic record. I don't even know how it came to my possession."

She moves away and heads back to the shelf to get another record.

The vampire stays motionless and observes the blonde teenager reaching out to the shelf. He stares at the strands of blonde hair swishing behind her as she turns her head. The vampire seems to be very fond of her blonder hair and its gentle motions.

The girl turns her body to walk back to the vampire but the vampire only focuses his eyes on the way the blonde hair sweeps off her shoulders. He couldn't understand why he is so fascinated with her hair.

Carolyn Stoddard switches the records on the record player. A slow, relaxing cello fills the room. Carolyn's eyes immediately fix themselves on Barnabas as the subject.

Carolyn's distant uncle could feel that she is observing him and he looks back at her.

"This melody is classical but it's not from my time. Nevertheless, I seem to be fascinated by it," Barnabas states as he takes a step forward closer to Carolyn.

The girl nods and says in a factual manner, "It's the best I have."

The vampire stands right in front of her and says, "Shall we dance, Miss Stoddard?"

"Yeah, sure," Carolyn answers monotonously.

He takes her by the hand and places his other hand on her waist and the girl follows suit. She could feel her pulse beating faster than ever. She has never stood this close to a vampire, let alone dance with one.

"Have you ever danced like this?" Barnabas asks as they waltz across the small room.

"Never,"

"Don't you ever have balls or anything like this in town?"

"I've never heard of public balls but in high school, seniors attend a prom, which is similar to a ball,"

"Sounds interesting,"

"But we don't dance to classic music. Even the slowest music would be a slow pop song or a rock ballad,"

"That is quite unpleasant, frankly speaking,"

"Whatever."

The music speeds up a bit with strings and piano accompaniment and the two relatives dance across the room with not another conversation and by the time the music ends, their eyes are locked on each other.

The next track plays and they continue. Carolyn feels rather awkward dancing with her distant uncle to classical music but she feels quite comfortable, strangely. As the song proceeds, their bodies get closer together, filling up any spaces between them.

Carolyn could feel her breath quicken as her body presses against Barnabas' body. This is going a bit too far and she feels like stopping but she fears that it might aggravate the vampire and he might attack her.

The both of them slow down their movement as the song slows down. Barnabas places both of his hands around the small waists of Carolyn and the girl awkwardly places her hands around his neck. She tries not to look into her distant uncle's eyes.

"What is the matter?" Barnabas asks softly.

"Nothing," the girly quickly replies as she stares elsewhere.

They continue to dance as the music continues.

"You look uncomfortable," he says, trying to look into her eyes.

Carolyn shakes her head and says, "Stop being so observant, will you?"

He could feel her fear at the end of her sentence.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asks as he looks elsewhere, hoping that the girl might look back at him if he looks elsewhere.

"That's a very subjective question," the girl says flatly.

He turns his head back and he is right! The girl is looking straight and their eyes are once again locked on each other.

For few seconds, they stare at each other with silence. Barnabas slows his movement to a halt and so does Carolyn.

Barnabas runs his vampire fingers in Carolyn's hair as he scans every single part of Carolyn's face, studying the every outline of her features.

Carolyn shudders a bit as her distant uncle plays with her hair in a gentle, intimate manner. Her heart pounds faster than ever! Her eyes travel down to his lips, trying to figure out his fangs. Her arms are still locked around his neck.

"Are you afraid of me now?" Barnabas asks softly as his hand pulls away from her hair to land on her chin, tilting it up so that it is angled to his face. He has no need and no intention to hypnotise the girl. Rather, he is interested to know her answer.

Carolyn's eyes are directly fixed into the vampire's eyes. She understands his sentence very well but she is unsure of what to reply. She could simply answer in a sarcastic or stoic manner but for some reason, she can't seem to answer the question.

She opens her mouth slowly but no words come out. It's as if she has been placed under a curse to be mute or she is too nervous to answer anything.

"I…." she begins slowly, wondering if she should remove her arms from his neck.

Barnabas inches closer and sniffs her hair as the few strands of his jet black hair brushes against the neck of the teenager, making her shiver a bit as she breathes out slowly but rapidly.

"You're nervous," he whispers as his nose gently brushes against her neck.

"Of course," Carolyn replies in a timid voice.

Barnabas seems to enjoy her stunned and submissive state. It has been fun being teased by her and now he feels like teasing the girl in his way and in a fearful manner.

The vampire places his lips against Carolyn's neck but the girl quickly says in a pleading tone, "Please, Barnabas. Don't turn me into a vampire."

"What if I'm hungry now and I need some satisfaction," he says as he trails up to her ears.

"I could be desperate for blood and once I am, I will not let anything step in my way," he whispers hotly into her ears, making her more nervous than ever.

She feels like pushing the vampire away and running away from him but she fears that her mother, her other uncle and her aunt would laugh at her for allowing him to be with her alone. But it's not as if she did not leave the door closed. The door of her room is wide opened, anyone could see what is going on in that room.

Carolyn musters her courage to threaten the vampire but in her pleading tone, "If you do bite me, my mother wouldn't be happy about it. It would cause chaos in this family."

"Try me," Barnabas says against her lips as he gets closer to her.

The vampire presses his icy cold lips gently against her lips as his hands land on her waist, pulling her body closer to his. He kisses her slowly but passionately as his fingers caresses her waist.

Carolyn could feel the coldness of his lips brushing against her lips softly as her hands tighten around his neck in an automatic response. The girl breathes as she loses herself in the vampire's kisses. She could never forgive herself for this.

Barnabas lets one of his hands to caress the back of the girl while playing with her blonde hair. He deepens the kiss slowly but refraining his tongue from protruding her mouth. He moves away from her lips and ends it at her neck, kissing it slowly, softly and stays there for a few seconds, loving the warmth of her neck.

He pulls his lips away from the neck and whispers into her ear, "Now, are you afraid of me, Carolyn?"

The girl shivers at the way he pronounces her name.

"I just don't want you to bite me or hurt me," she says with fear in her tone.

The vampire nibbles a bit of her earlobe and returns to her face.

"You aren't stupid enough to let this slip to anyone, are you?" he says in a casual but authoritative manner.

"No, I won't tell anyone," Carolyn says softly.

"Good," he says as he lays an index finger on her lips and he slowly moves away from her, removing his finger from her lips.

"I think you should do your homework, as you say it. Thank you very much for tutoring me about today's dance moves," Barnabas says as he leaves her room.

Carolyn stays motionless on her spot. Trying to recall what had just happened. She feels strange because he did tell her that he loves Victoria but why did he kiss her?

The vampire shuts the door behind him and walks down the stairs, thinking of her intoxicating lips. He couldn't understand why he had kissed his distant niece and why had he not stop himself from doing it so.

He is in love with Victoria but he is confused or maybe he is just a being who gets distracted easily. He couldn't even figure out whether he is really in love with Victoria or whether he is after her for lust.

The vampire shoves those thoughts aside and makes his way back to his room.

* * *

A/N: Cheers to Tim Burton's latest film! He has done it again! Again I know this pairing is weird but I just don't know what got me to write about them. What do you think about the story? ^^


End file.
